Mark of the Beast
by NakoshaWolf
Summary: Shepard is tired of Liara and Kaidan falling all over her. So she decides to have a little home movie night. All rights owned by Bioware and EA. Warning: 18yr or older. Smut and language.


HAHAHAH, I live! I know I am so sorry I have been absent for two plus months. I want to upload this story I wrote a while back and hope people enjoy it. I loved writing it, and it came to me one night and I just wanted to write a little one-shot. Yes I promise I am on my next chapter of Slave Pet and hope to finish it real soon. I have the next few days off and hope to just focus on that story after uploading this story and another I wrote a few months ago like this one.

Please understand the grammar and spelling issues, my beta is my husband and like me he misses a few things.

Anyway enjoy xD

Warning: Smut and Lemon Ahead, don't like it? don't read it.

* * *

Shepard groaned as she glanced at Kaidan and Liara watching her with admiration, like she was the embodiment of perfection walking. She ran for the elevator to the shuttle bay to visit Garrus, annoy Wrex, and piss off Ashley like normal. Shepard tried, she really did want to be friends with Ashley, but when she started in, with her xenophobic ramblings, it pissed Shepard off to no end. What? No one knew that she happened to be mated to a turian? Not like she was hiding it, but no one seemed to notice. People only saw what they wanted to see and since no human male was constantly with her, to many it meant she was free. Which was weird since her mate walked right into her captain's cabin at all hours of the day.

Right after a fight especially, just so he could touch her and be sure she was alive with him. He didn't care if he was down there with her or if she rotated and took someone else, he would still ravage her. She smiled as the very slow elevator opened up and she came face to face with Garrus. He grabbed her shoulders to steady her as she practically bounced off him.

"Shepard you need to be careful, you're too squishy and bouncy and tend to bounce off of anything hard." This had her laughing at his joke as his cuffing chuckle joined in.

"That's a horrible joke Vakarian. I'll have you know I don't bounce, you bump into my breasts. It's a natural reaction to back away when people bump into each other."

"Really? Could have sworn you bounced off of me."

She swatted at him playfully, "you think you're so funny Vakarian, you won't be laughing when I dive off another cliff with the Mako."

He visibly deflated in front of her with a groan. "I enjoyed the dive but I didn't enjoy repair work afterwards. We landed right on top of a group of geth, they pierced the underside and got dragged around for the rest of the exploration. It took me hours to pull the leftover scrap metal out and weld everything back together."

Shepard laughed as he sighed, "anyway I'm headed up to eat something. Dextro paste is horrible you know, can't you ever cook me something nice?"

"I'll cook for you when I can find any of the ingredients I need."

"We can hit Palaven for some real food supplies, I'm sure the councilor won't mind the bill for actual food."

Shepard laughed, "Yeah, till Udina finds out I bought enough to last for the rest of the mission for three meals a day not including desserts. All of it for a turian and not the humans on my ship."

Garrus sighed sadly, "Fine I'll suffer the horrible paste. I'll meet in your quarters later?"

"Definitely, see you soon, but if you wait half an hour I'll join you for dinner."

"Hmmmm… maybe I'll just hang around till you join me."

With that he entered the elevator and left her to talk to the rest of her crew. Shepard made her way over to Ashley and hopefully get over with the next round of xenophobia. As Shepard got closer she could see the frown gracing Ashley's face. Here it comes, Ashley more than likely listened in on her and Garrus' conversation.

"Ashley, got some time to talk?"

"Sure skipper… Mind if I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead Ashley, you know I have an open door policy."

She breathed deeply as if dreading asking this question. "Skipper, what… why are you so free in your emotions and jokes with Garrus?"

Shepard laughed, finally someone noticed her behavior with Garrus. "To be honest Ash, I've known Garrus for years. Since we were about… 20. He just started in C-sec after being pulled from the military by his father. I got into a bar fight when I was still a lieutenant, he was the first responder with his partner. They took us outside to get statements and figure out who to arrest for the night. Garrus talked to me while his partner talked to the asshole that harassed me. We became fast friends and I visited his office the next day to trade contact info so I could keep in touch. He was the first turian to look at me like a person instead of a human."

"So you brought him along cause your friends with him?" Ashley sounded angry that Shepard showed favoritism.

"No, I brought him because he is a capable soldier and his investigation into Saren is his drive to go beyond what C-sec was allowing him. If I thought he couldn't hold his own and do his job, I wouldn't have brought him. I brought Tali and Wrex for the same reasons, I don't like endangering them, but if I didn't take them they would have gone out on their own. I seriously think Garrus would have grabbed a ship and started running around finding anything we had on Saren."

Ashley looked at her as if thinking, "Why bring the quar… Tali?"

"The information she gave us already endangered her life? You think her pursuers would have stopped just because she already handed over the information? No, they still would have gone after her to show us what happens to people that help us. The safest place for her is with us, and we're in constant danger. We're stronger together Ash, alone we fall. I hope you remember that, we can't keep thinking that we're all separate in this. Saren doesn't just endanger humans but all sentient life."

With that, Shepard turned and headed to the elevator to go eat. Tali entered before Shepard could press the button to head up to the mess. "Dinner time guys!" Tali yelled out as Wrex turned and headed for them. Ashley shifted before running into the elevator before it closed and they all headed up. Shepard joked with Tali ignoring Ashley's questioning eyes and she bumped shoulders with the quarian who in turn bumped into Wrex. Wrex laughed as Tali looked at him with wide eyes hidden behind her mask waiting retribution from the large krogan. As the elevator opened Garrus was waiting for them and laughed as again Shepard bumped right into him and bounced away.

"Wrex, please tell me you saw her bounce off of me, she is convinced she doesn't bounce." Garrus joked as again he had to steady her upright before she fell onto Ashley right behind her.

"He's right human, you bounce off anything hard."

Garrus and Wrex shared a laugh as Shepard elbowed Garrus in his side, who only grunted as she pushed her way past him. "Oh come on Shepard, you have to accept that you bounce. It's probably because you have breasts like an asari matriarch."

Shepard quickly tried to hide her breasts in mock embarrassment, "they aren't that big!"

Wrex laughed, "you're right Shepard, Matriarchs seem smaller than you. How do you fight with those things?"

Shepard growled at the krogan but went along with the joke. "I don't know Wrex, how do hide your quad in that armor."

Wrex laughed louder as everyone quickly ducked away in embarrassment and stared grabbing their trays and finding seats to take over for dinner. Shepard sat down next to Garrus at her right as Kaidan quickly took her left as Liara looking saddened quickly sat in front of her. Dinner was filled with more jokes as Kaidan and Liara kept dropping the most tiniest of hints at her. Shepard kept deflecting them as she turned back to Garrus to argue about her bouncing problem.

As dinner finished Shepard retreated to her cabin and not even fifteen minutes later Garrus joined her. She had already changed into her sleeping shorts and a tank top. He growled before started removing his armor before sitting down with her and reading the data pad in her hand. He quickly became distracted by the scar that lay at the juncture of her shoulder and neck. He nuzzled her scar making her giggle, "I'm trying to read the mission reports."

"I know and it's very interesting but I'm more interested in something else."

"Why?"

"I seem to be getting a little jealous when I see Kaidan hang all over you and Liara with her… what do humans call them? Eyes like a puppy?"

"You mean puppy eyes and I know, it is getting annoying. All I've done is talk to them, no flirting just friendly conversation but they seem to keep falling harder every day. I need to sit them down and explain things to them, also you're finally retaining some of my human sayings are you."

"It would be better if you had a beautiful ring on this finger." With that he grabbed her left hand and rubbed his thumb over her ring finger.

Shepard smiled as she put the data pad down before sitting in his lap and pressed her forehead to his. "Garrus I don't need a ring, I have something more permanent." Shepard traced the scar of his bite mark on her neck before moving his under suit on his neck out of the way to trace his mark. He purred at her light touch as he picked her up and took her over to the bed. He licked at his mark on her neck making her shiver as his warm hands trailed their way up her hips and waist lifting her shirt as he went. Shepard wrapped her arms around his neck scratching at the hide under his fringe.

"Also it is a little hard to wear rings with my armor, I'd still get hit on everywhere I go."

Garrus growled as he nipped her chin in retaliation. "Why can't humans have a stronger sense of smell? Most turians, krogans and salarians avoid you because they can smell me on you. But humans and asari? Oh no, they go after you as if you're a free for all." He growled more, "why do human men chase after you when you're clearly not interested?"

"Garrus, humans love big breasts, I ever tell you that? I think it's the thrill of a chase that gets them going. Also I have no clue why asari like me."

Shepard resumed her kissing and nibbling over his mandibles and down his neck till his under shirt got in the way. "Can we resume our talk later I really just want to be with you."

He pulled away to pull off his under suit shirt, but the pants stayed as he grabbed at her again to nibble his way from her chin down her neck and shoulder. Shepard groaned, whispering Garrus' name as she lifted one leg up to his hip spur her knee sliding against his waist. He groaned as he moved to kiss her, his tongue gaining instant access as they played with each other. Garrus moved to lift her shirt to admire her breasts as the door to her cabin swished open.

"Shepard, me and Liara need to talk… to… you?"

Garrus groaned as he turned his head to see Kaidan and Liara stand not five feet away. Their mouths open in shock. He pulled himself away from Shepard and stand in front of her to stop their staring. He crossed his arms in front of his very bare chest, which made him look incredibly sexy and intimidating. Shepard groaned as she stood as well, this was going to be extremely fun. Shepard noticed Liara's eyes roam Garrus before settling on his bond mark. Which she quickly shifted the same wide eyed look to Shepard and settled on her own bond mark.

"Oh… oh by the goddess." Liara blushed as she realized that Shepard and Garrus are mated.

Kaidan on the other hand didn't know that and that he was intruding in on the basically married couple. "Shepard? You… you like the turian? I mean I would understand if you liked an asari. But… a turian?"

"Kaidan," Liara tried to interject before he upset Garrus but it was too late.

Garrus grabbed Shepard possessively as he growled at Kaidan, "Before you say something else stupid, do you see this mark?" Garrus brushed his hand over the very visible scar on Shepard's neck. "When turians find their mate they bite each other's neck, it's the equivalent to marriage among humans. Turians mate for life, marking someone is sacred and four years ago Shepard graced me with the honor of becoming her mate. Our parents watched the ceremony with our friends and loved ones as we married on Palaven."

Kaidan opened his mouth like a fish as Shepard watched him feeling very annoyed. He would understand if it was an asari? What the hell was wrong with being with turians? They were like humans, really they just looked different. Kaidan's eyes drifted from Shepard's scar to Garrus'. He looked as if he was trying for the life of him to figure out why Shepard married a turian.

Liara sighed, "I am so sorry… I assumed you might have feelings for me. I know I have been practically obsessed with you as of late. If I may ask? Why doesn't anyone know of your union?"

Shepard laughed slightly, "It's not like we're hiding it. Hell he comes into my cabin at night and leaves in the morning. I'm surprised myself that most people don't see how we talk to each other. Then again most people don't want to see what is clearly in front of them."

Garrus laughed, "Wrex knows, confronted me the first time he was alone with me."

Shepard laughed as she grabbed Garrus' hand in a perfect embrace. "krogans and their powerful noses."

Kaidan shifted nervously before turning quickly and walking out, as Liara apologized again before slipping out as well.

"Well, that could have been smoother." Shepard sighed before looking back at her mate, "want to announce it before Kaidan runs his mouth? I don't think he will tell everyone we're married, more like tell everyone I'm a xenophile."

Garrus growled but nodded, "got any idea how to smooth this over instead of just telling everyone we're married?"

Shepard thought about it before she smiled one evil smile. "Let's have a movie night." With that she told joker to tell the whole crew to meet in the mess in fifteen minutes. She quickly dressed as Garrus pulled on his armor and they both exited straight into the mess hall were everyone had gathered. Joker was seated front and center, more than likely having eavesdropping in their conversation, and had bowls of popcorn ready and waiting for the whole crew.

Shepard smiled as Garrus sat down and made sure to have space next to him for her as she announce movie night. Shepard told everyone it was a special movie and they better keep quiet till the very end. She uploaded the vid as the lights went out and everyone watched as a younger Shepard appeared on screen. Shepard sat next to Garrus as she watched Kaidan tense up.

"So todays my wedding day, I'm so nervous but so fucking happy. Oh my god, I can't sit still and sleep? Ha! I can't relax enough to sleep. I've been running to his room all night only to be caught by his dad and thrown back into my room. They are taking this whole no seeing the bride for twenty-four hours before the wedding so seriously. Then they conspired with my parents for something new, something old and something blue. I can think of something blue!" The Shepard on screen giggled like a school girl. "I can't wait to see him, and it's so beautiful outside." Shepard got up to show the screen a beautifully breath taking scenery.

It obviously wasn't earth as the trees supported bluish purple leaves with odd orange red bushes. The sky looked to be brightening with beautiful yellows, oranges and red hues mixed in to the slightly metallic blue color of the sky. Even the grass was an odd blue green color that reminded the human crew of treated grass on earth.

"I want to build a home here, an escape from our troubles. Just me and him and maybe a few kids. I wouldn't mind adopting. Oh… we can have a varren!" Just then a door could be heard opening, "Stephanie! We need to get you ready! Turn off that camera and come on we need to make you look beautiful." The screen was cut of as Shepard yelled back, "Solana? What's my something blue?"

Within seconds the screen was back on as a female turian quickly ran around the room. "Solana, calm down, we have hours!"

"I have no clue what to do with human hair! Why am I doing your makeup, couldn't you hire someone? Why am I your bridesmaid of honor? Why don't you have more female friends! I had no clue what I was agreeing to when I accepted this, I haven't slept properly all week! Do you know how many odd looks I got when I told people I'm the bridesmaid of honor? To galaxies rising star Shepard? People literally threw whatever I wanted at me, sometimes for free!"

Shepard laughed as the screen shifted and was quickly filled with Shepard's smiling face. Her make up was done like a supermodel, smoky makeup that made the green blue color of her eyes pop. Her lips were a beautiful blood red, her hair was still a mess which made her look like she just hopped out of bed. "Solana calm down its ok. You already did my makeup like an artist, real quick question, when did you learn to do human makeup?"

Solana chuffed, "watched I don't know how many vids of humans doing it. Then practiced on some of your bridesmaids till I had it down perfect."

Shepard sucked in a breath, "Who did you get to agree to your experimentation."

Solana came into view as she gave out a laughing chuff making her mandibles twitch in amusement. "Your mother, Karin and Emily. Emily actually wants to hire me as a makeup artist! Did you know I should be charging you a lot of credits for this?"

Shepard laughed as Solana went back to her hair and started combing it. Trying to add volume to the straight long red hair. "Now turn off that camera so I can finish up."

The screen went dark for another few seconds before showing a new screen this one seemed to be coming from someone else. "There she is, the queen of bad assery herself Shepard!" The screen was filled with a turian female messing with Shepard's hair as she sat in a chair in her black lacy corset and matching underwear with a guarder belt.

Everyone in the mess hall laughed recognizing Joker's voice. The Shepard on screen turned in her chair to look at the camera. "Are you recording me?"

"So what if I am?"

"I'm naked Joker, turn it off before I kill you!"

"You're not fully naked Shep, sides I was thinking of the credits I could pull in for these vids."

Shepard got up quickly about to chase down a now hobbling Joker as the screen bobbed around showing Karin in her dress, hair fixed up and simple makeup laughing. "Shepard be gentle on him!"

The camera passed a woman with red hair that looked like an older Shepard as she was fixing her hair and then it showed Emily Wong in her bridesmaids' dress trying to fix something on the dress. The camera turned to fix on Shepard again as she ran after him.

"I'll be gentle, only because he is the best man and needs to be standing."

Joker laughed before escaping out into a hall and the camera was quickly darkened but noise was still going on. Garrus could be heard as his chuffing laugh filled the speakers. "They caught you didn't they. That's what you get for going in there, hey, you get a shot of Shepard?"

"Of course buddy, and she was mostly naked. The image alone could make us a fortune!"

You could hear Garrus and Joker laugh as a loud flanging voice now filled the vid, "You two get away from there! We need to go watch and make sure everything's in place. Turn off that camera Jeff!"

Joker's whine about his name answered as the sound shifted. The camera was already dark but the noise stopped before everything brightened again. Next shot showed Garrus in formal clothing and to everyone in the mess hall they quickly turned to look at the turian that never seemed to be seen out of his armor. Everyone's attention turned back to the screen as Garrus growled before seemingly huffing at some flower decorations.

"Why am I setting up flowers!"

"It's Shepard's punishment for daring to calibrate."

"It's not my fault her father was having issues with his omni-tool. Damn thing was so outdated I had to replace the entire thing and upload all of his information."

Joker came into view after the camera was knocked around as he looked at the camera and nodded at something after shaking the view. He turned back to the huffing turian that was fighting with some frilly ribbons that were attached to the flower vases. "Still her punishment dude, she asked you to not do it for the last week of set up for the wedding. Her dad's omni-tool could have waited, a week wouldn't have killed him."

"I couldn't sleep!"

Joker laughed before hobbling over to help the huffing turian with the flowers. "Dude calm down you fix it like this."

The screen darkened again before coming back to life this time it looked more professional as you watched a woman in a black dress with cobalt blue trimming walk down the aisle. Her face covered by a lighter black vail with more cobalt blue trimming and holding a combination of light blue almost purple roses with a flower that looked similar to a lily but was royal blue. Everyone had stood up to watch the woman slowly walk down the aisle accompanied by her father. The crowd was a mix of humans and turians, and as she neared the altar the mess hall found out why.

Standing there in front of one human priest and one turian priest, was Garrus, in similar colors to the bride but in turian fashion. The video shifted as the bride neared and was handed off to Garrus. He lifted the vail to reveal Shepard's face covered in Garrus' clans markings. She smiled, "Got me something blue."

They chuckled together as everyone sat to watch the vows. Turns out Shepard's human part of the ceremony avoided normal religious qualities. They wrote their own vows and shared a kiss when announced as man and wife. People watched the slightly odd spectacle of Shepard's lips melding to the hard plates of Garrus' lips. Her hand came up to stroke his mandible that fluttered against her hand before they parted slowly and resting their foreheads together to look at each other with love in their eyes.

The turians vows revolved around the spirits, honor and the bond between mated individuals. No such thing as divorce in turian marriage, they would be joined together till they took their last breath. At the end to prove the bond between them Garrus had leaned in and bit down on Shepard's unmarked neck. Garrus looked pained for Shepard as he parted from her and blood dripped from the bite. Shepard's neck was quickly cleaned as the ceremony had to continue and he leaned down as she closed in and bit down on Garrus' neck.

The mess hall sucked in a breath for both bites, a little more pained groans sounded out for Garrus. Shepard had flat teeth and had to apply a large amount of pressure to break through his tougher hide. What most didn't know was Shepard was used to the biting from Garrus at that point in their relationship. They used medi-gel to heal it up without scarring because he wanted to have a proper ceremony. That and at first Garrus didn't tell Shepard about why he had the overwhelming urge to mark her. At her wedding, she let it heal naturally to make sure the mark was visible to all. They used a softener on Garrus' plates to make sure she didn't have to break her own teeth for the bond mark. It was still difficult but became easier since then when they would repeat the bites in the throws of passion.

The wedding was completed and her mark was cleaned but not bandaged allowing all to see the red bite mark that thankfully no longer bled, and Garrus' neck was also cleaned but showed off his blue matching bite marks. People congratulated the couple. Welcomed Shepard to the Vakarian clan and vice versa for Garrus. Solana rushed into view to clean Shepard's mouth from the blue blood and fixing her lipstick. It showed Garrus nuzzle Shepard as the screen darkened again before brightened again at the reception.

Joker was standing up holding a champagne glass, "Hey! SHHHH, best man speaking! Now some may not know this but these two met when he arrested her for getting into a fight."

Garrus groaned as Shepard giggled as she stroked his mandible to reassure him. "The next day she hits on him asking if he'll use his cuffs on her again. How do I know? Because I was the one posting her bail!" The room exploded in laughter as the mess hall did the same.

"What amazed me was he took her seriously, to see a turian stutter is a highlight in my life. Somehow she still managed to get his contact information to send him messages. I watched as she sat in her bunk typing away with a growing smile on her face. The next time we had shore leave she dragged me to his office and asked him to join us later that night for drinks. Now waking up to half naked turian and somehow seeing your best friend not only dressed in her own clothes but his as well makes you reevaluate your friendships."

Garrus was laughing with his deep chuffing as he looked at Shepard with loving eyes. "Later she came to me fearful how people would see a relationship between a human and a turian. Despite the war being over we still see the anger and hate between both races. I told her to not give a shit and just go with it. Best advice I will ever give, and weeks later she was the happiest I've ever seen. To the bride and groom for not caring about everyone else with sticks up their asses."

Clinking and cheering boomed from the speakers as people drank their champagne joining in the toast. The screen quickly switched as people congratulated them on overcoming prejudices between the species and finding each other. Shepard's parents smiled as they told her to enjoy their new life together and to ignore any asshole that brings up the old wounds of the contact war. Garrus parents came on to welcome Shepard to the fold and demand grandchildren. Both parents popped into view arguing with each other about artificial insemination for Shepard or adoption. The argument continued till it shifted to experimental genetic manipulation to mix both genetics. Joker showed back up to tease Garrus about that stick up his ass and if he had in fact used his cuffs again on Shepard.

The screen finally shifted to pictures of Garrus and Shepard smiling at each other happily. Next were pictures of the wedding party that showed Garrus holding Shepard and on Shepard's side Solana, Karin and Emily. Next to Garrus was Joker and two turians, one that everyone remembered as Nihlus the other looked like the C-sec officer Chellick. More pictures showed up of Garrus feeding Shepard a piece of cake and the next shot was Shepard throwing a piece at Garrus. Then the bride and groom dancing, before seeing them enter a sky car. The screen went to black as Shepard stood up and turned on the lights. People groaned at the bright light before all eyes focused to her.

Shepard smiled, "any questions?"

Joker stood up bouncing gently, trying to mind his weak bones, with his hand in the air, "Oh me. Me. Pick me!"

"Yes Joker?"

"Is the reason why you finally showed the crew this video because some people thought to interrupt your private time with Garrus? Or is Garrus tired of having others hit on you shamelessly?"

Shepard laughed, "maybe but answer me this, how do you know people busted in on me and Garrus?"

Joker looked around, "any one hear that? I think we're in an asteroid belt, need to get to the ships controls." With that he started to hobble away to escape answering her.

"I know where you sleep Joker!"

"Everyone knows where I sleep, the cockpit."

People laughed before questions were flung at her. How did she know she loved him? How did her parents react, his parent's reaction? Why didn't she change her name? Were they thinking of adoption? Why didn't she tell people? Was it because of hurt feelings from the contact war? Finally Ashley spoke. "Skipper, did you really bring Garrus because he's a good soldier or because you're married?"

"Ashley, I didn't lie, I didn't bring him because we're married. He really would have taken a ship but he probably would have followed us."

Garrus laughed, "I know how to sneak on this ship, blackmail Joker or bribe him with Fornax."

Shepard laughed as Kaidan looked at her, "Why did you show us this?"

Shepard looked at him, "Because knowing how you reacted to the news I wanted my crew to see my wedding day. So everyone can know that what's between me and Garrus isn't some fling or some weird fetish."

Garrus walked up and nuzzled her, "Told you a ring would sort this out quickly."

"Oh? And you would wear a ring?"

Garrus chuffed, "I hate jewelry but yes."

Shepard smiled as Tali ran over to hug them both and start talking about how their story is like the fleet and the flotilla. Before long everyone retreated resuming their duties or off to bed. Garrus finally pulled Shepard from Tali and back into her quarters.

"There now everyone knows who you belong to. No more puppy eyes and drooling."

Shepard laughed as she leaned into Garrus and nuzzled his mandible. "You know I only love you right?"

Garrus nodded before scooping her up and cradling her as he took her to bed. "Yes, now it's time I showed you exactly why I married you."

Garrus growled as he nipped her lip learning years ago how to kiss her back. Their first kiss was clumsy and sadly he bit too hard making her lip look busted and bleeding. Now he knew what to do, he laid her on the bed before laying on top of her without digging his keel into her chest. She felt what clothes she managed to pull on being ripped off by his talons.

After a few years he stopped filing them down so often no longer fearing tearing her open on accident. Plus she enjoyed the feel of his talons digging into her flesh. She pulled and yanked at his own armor till the clasps gave way and she throw them to the ground. Finally naked Garrus slowly licked his way from her lips down her neck. He continued his slow torture as she tried to reach for the spot behind his fringe.

He grasped her hands to stop her and held her down as he licked, nibbled and bit down on her nipples. She moaned and gasped as the heat pooled in her lower belly building the slow ache within her. Her legs pressed together as she shifted to try and release the building pressure. Garrus growled as he shifted his knee between her legs and slowly spread her with his body till he fit between her thighs. She groaned feeling her opened pussy against his still closed plates.

He chuffed at her raising his head to whisper in her ear. "Problem Stephanie?"

She nodded only to whimper as a taloned hand found its way between them and she felt a talon flick her clit. Shepard could never understand how he managed to play with her when he had those talons. She trusting him too much to really care though, she groaned as he pressed a talon to her wet opening and slowly worked his way inside. Shepard tried to move her free hand to his fringe but his other hand still holding her other wrist grasped them both and shifted her arms above her head.

He shifted his weight as he held her down and growled watching his talon disappear within her folds. Shepard closed her eyes to groan at the feeling of being filled if only by one talon. She shifted her legs higher up his legs to his hips opening her up to his view even more. He groaned as she opened her eyes to watch his breath deeply though his nose as he took in her scent. She could hear the purr build in his chest as his talon worked its way faster inside of her.

Shepard moaned at the sight of his plates shift and his lubricated cock slowly emerge. He groaned when he was fully released and it took away her breath. Did he understand how hot he looked when he closed his eyes in pleasure, his mouth open and breathing hard. The mandibles wide and relaxed, as his body went tense as pleasure rolled off of him from simply being released from the confines of his plates.

Shepard gasped as he pulled his talon away and held her hip before nudging her folds with his slickened cock. She wiggled her legs to find better positioning before he plunged in. He let out a purring roar and Shepard in turn screamed his name. Garrus was still as he let her adjust to his size and he pulled back together his shattered control before he released inside of her. No matter how many times he took her it was hard for him not to release from just the pressure of her pussy around him.

Shepard let out a sigh of relief when he started to move, making her quiver in pleasure. Garrus continued to hold her wrists above her head as he slowly pulled away before slowly entering again. It was absolute torture for Shepard. He kept her at the edge of an orgasm refusing to stimulate any other part of her body.

She wriggled and squirmed underneath him and practically begging for more, "Garrus please… please go fast… touch me… something!"

He chuffed at her only to whisper in her ear, his breath ghosting over her slick skin making her breakout in goosebumps. "Why?"

Shepard wanted to yell at him for acting like a child while continuing his slow torture over her body. Thankfully he miscalculated her flexibility or was hoping for retaliation because she lifted her head quickly and going right for the scarred over bite mark. After years of being together it was a little hard not to have muscle memory for this act. She bit down hard feeling the teeth sink in and break open the scar as he roared in pleasure before he shifted he weight and started to pound into her.

Shepard released his neck within three thrusts as she came around him feeling her muscles tighten and draw him in only for him to pull right back out. Garrus groaned as he felt the cooler air hit his slickened cock as he waited for her body to relax and stop the demanding squeezing that took place when she came. She whimpered underneath him feeling empty without him inside of her.

"See this is why I try to go slow, you cum too quickly."

"Bite me Garrus, what you were doing should be called inhumane torture."

"It's not that bad," He smiled at her, "now I'm not finished yet."

Garrus quickly flipped her to her stomach and lifted her hips till she shifted her weight and was on her knees. Sadly she felt awkward because he let go of her wrists only to grab them again and pull them behind her back. Yes, Shepard was flexible but she felt a little intimidated having her forearms folded next to each other and held by just one of his talons. Which left her at his mercy to either continue to hold up her upper body or lower her and push her shoulders into the mattress.

Shepard gasped as he thrust inside her and continued to slow torture he had before her orgasm. Even with her overly sensitive pussy it wasn't enough to push her back of the edge but was enough for the pressure to build. Shepard could feel her breasts bounce with every thrust and groaned as her nipples were only ghosting over the fabric of the sheet underneath her.

"Garrus! I need more!"

He let out one hell of an evil laugh at her torture before he leaned in and whispered, "At least in this position you can't bite me to make me lose my focus."

Shepard wanted to sob as he lowered her and pulled her back up every few thrusts. He knew that the scrape of clothe over her sensitive nipples was helping him to achieve his torturous goal. She cried out when upon thrusting in, he angled himself to brush over her g-spot. Shepard was so close and yet the goal for her next orgasm seemed too far away. She tried to push herself against him but was near impossible with her arms tied behind her back by his talon.

She could hear Garrus puff out breaths as he tried to keep the slow and steady rhythm. She wiggled her hips hoping to angle him again so he would push against the spot within her or entice him to thrust at a faster pace. Her plan failed when he just held on to her hips with his free talon and kept her still.

"Stop moving Stephanie."

Shepard whimpered as his hot breath hit her cold sweat slicked skin. Why couldn't today be one where he just took her fast and hard? Like he usually did when muffling her moans with his tongue or her face pressed into a pillow. No today it seemed like he wanted everyone to hear her moan and scream his name as she begged for more.

"Garrus," she whimpered as he stopped all together, "Why are you torturing me!"

He chuckled behind her and she twisted her neck to look over her shoulder to watch him. God why couldn't turians sweat? He still looked so composed while she could feel her hair sticking to her slick skin. The only indication of his state was his mandibles spread away from his face and his constant puffing.

"Because they all know now and I no longer see the need to hide it."

Shepard moaned as he thrust with each syllable and she sucked in breath to talk back. Her head fell to rest her aching neck and she squeezed her eyes closed.

"I, Ah! Never hid our… Ahhhh! Relationship! Huhhhn."

Shepard bit at her lip trying to focus but he was making it so damn difficult when he thrust in hard every time she spoke. She could feel his chuffing as he shifted and his taloned hand ran from her hip up to her breast to fondle and finally pinch at the sore nipple. She let out a wicked moan as she tried to pull away or push her breast into his palm to stop the pain and pleasure ripping through her body. Sadly the hand holding her arms refused to budge and kept her upper body still as he pinched, flicked and pulled playfully at her breast.

Shepard was slowly wondering if she could cum with just the feel of him inside her and the feel of his palm fondling her breast. Sadly it wasn't answered as he left her breast alone and she heard the ripping of fabric. Turning her head as far as she could she spotted his hand holding a strip of cloth that was attached to her shirt. The rest was latched to his teeth as he pulled the strip from her shirt. Shepard felt relief when he released her arms but before she could rest them on the bed and hold her body upright she felt him tug and clothe wrapped around her wrists.

Shepard yanked at her arms only to be held together by her wrists. Finally he slowly helped her upper body down to the mattress and he moved away from her. Shepard knew what was coming and mewled at the idea of this act. He spread her legs and she wanted to cry feeling her lips part for him allowing him to see the wet hole that squeezed for his cock.

Garrus let out a flanging moan as before she could anticipate it he thrust his tongue into her and she could feel the long and flexible appendage squirm around. He found the spot he tortured with his cock and pressed into it with his tongue. She cried out as she squeezed only for him to pull back and lick the outside of her swollen clit. He flicked at the nub before diving back in to play at her g-spot all over again. Shepard started to beg again and twisted her wrists and yanked only to make the knot tighter.

His mandibles flittered against the opened lips as he delved in deeper and finally she felt her body tighten up like a coil only to spring lose and she screamed with her release. Shepard felt the gush and whimpered her praise to god, any god and the spirits for finally ending her torture. That is until she couldn't stop she writhed trying to pull away from the tongue that poked and stroked over her sensitive g-spot and the thumb that pressed and pinched her clit. The stimulation had her screaming again and again as he refused to let up.

Shepard bucked and jerked away ending the torture Garrus was heaping upon her. He laughed as she collapsed on the soft bed her hands still tied and her legs feeling shaky. He untied her but pulled her back to her knees before plunging back into her. Shepard was finally able to grasp at the sheets and screamed at the sensation of his too big of a cock rubbing over the sensitive g-spot and the plates that now hit just right to scrape her clit.

Garrus was no longer quiet as he moaned and growled and his purring a constant hum from his chest. His thrusts grew fast and hard as he was slowly trying to bury himself deeper into her willing body. She continued to mewl and moan as she could feel the base of his cock start to expand.

Garrus purred as he whispered, "spirits, please let me cum Stephanie."

Shepard felt another orgasm hit her as she screamed out his name her head tipped back. He thrust forward as he bit down on her shoulder over her scar and broke the skin as his mandibles shifted to scratch at her skin. She cried out harder feeling herself be tipped over the edge again as she felt the base expand to stretch her and with one last shallow thrust he let go of her neck and roared to the ceiling calling out her name.

Shepard could feel his dick twitch with every spurt of his seed. She let out a moan of relief as he filled her. It still amazed Shepard when he continued to release his seed as he slowly came down from his euphoric high. It amazed her more when some nights he would reach for her more than once and yet continue to fill her up each time. It was an odd feeling really but one she enjoyed immensely.

Finally he shifted them to lay on their sides as he was still linked within her body. Shepard huffed in air feeling all of her muscles relax and she moved her leg to lay over his exposing where Garrus was still locked inside of her. It was an odd position but one that would lessen the pulling of his knotted cock. He wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her as close as possible before his muscles relaxed like hers.

"I feel better."

Shepard laughed making him hiss in a breath and she could feel the twitch of his cock deep within her. "Spirits, no matter how many times I tell you not to laugh you still do it."

She had to try and stifle the giggles knowing how sensitive he became after cumming. Finally she sucked in air relaxing, "why do you feel better?"

He chuckled at her as he nipped and licked her neck affectionately, "because I will no longer have to suffer questions like. 'What's Shepard's favorite flower?' or 'What do you think she would say to my feelings?'"

Shepard stifled the giggles again, "They did not!"

Garrus grunted, "Not lying."

"Why didn't you tell them? I've seen you be a possessive turian, why not rip them a new one?"

He sighed making her shiver and felt her hair be blown with the puff. "I assumed you wanted to keep the knowledge about our relationship secret from the crew. I thought…" he sighed again before stroking her hip and waist, "I don't know maybe… something stupid."

Shepard smiled as she stroked over his arm, "afraid I was regretting our relationship with a xenophobic team mate whispering in one ear while two others whispered sweet nothings at me?"

He sighed again, "Something like that."

Shepard wished she was released so she could kiss him but accepted the little annoyance by grabbing his hand and kissing the soft hide of his palm. "Never stopped you from coming to my cabin whenever."

He laughed, "You're still my mate."

"I never planned on hiding anything, more like people didn't want to see what was in front of their face. How the hell they managed to ignore the flirting and caresses between us is a wonder to me. Hell, I am pretty sure someone found us in a more… exposed position. Remember when we were about to fuck on the sparing mats?"

She felt his mandibles brush her hair and knew he nodded, "then remember when Kaidan walked in and apologized for interrupting our sparring?"

He nodded again before she continued, "if it was anyone else they would have noticed the bulge in your loose pants and my topless state. They would've known the truth but people only see what they want to see, sweetie."

Garrus laughed, "Well at least now they will stop asking me for advice."

She smiled and moaned as he finally withdrew from her body. "Think we should get some sleep?"

Garrus nipped her before turning her around to face him, "nope, I want to hear you scream my name a couple more times."

Shepard laughed as Garrus captured her lips in a harsh kiss.

* * *

P.S: If anything happens to this profile on Fanfiction I am also on Archive of Our Own with all my stories under the same name.

Thinking of removing lemon and smut scene. :( I enjoy writing these scenes and they are apart of the reason why I write. Saddening.


End file.
